Camera
The Camera is a held item in LEGO Worlds that must be unlocked through collecting 15 Gold Bricks. Description The Camera is a small black object with a transparent blue lens on the front. While using the camera, the player can move around, but cannot jump, run, roll or interact with anything. Characters and Creatures will often stop moving and some will even pose for the camera. While holding the Camera, the Character will look around inquisitively, occasionally bringing the Camera up to their face to look through the viewfinder. Pressing the action button will cause the Character to take a photo, posing in one of several "taking a picture" poses as the Camera flashes. (Note that this does not actually take a photo, see below). Usage Selecting the "Camera" from the Inventory section of the Game Wheel, will equip the camera. Then, holding (PC) (or PS4 or One) will activate camera mode. The player's viewpoint will be forced into a first-person perspective with a slight black-masking representing a camera viewfinder. PC users can then zoom in and out slightly, using the or and on the numeric keypad on the PC. On PS4, this is accomplished with R2 and L2, while the XBox One uses RT and LT. Pressing the left mouse button or on PC ( PS4 or One) will activate the shutter, taking a screenshot of whatever is in the viewfinder, while (PC) (or PS4 or One) will put the camera down and change back to the regular viewpoint. Pressing again (PC) (or PS4 or One) will put the camera back into inventory. Pressing the camera shutter button while not looking through the viewfinder will make a flash, but does not snap a photo. Taking a picture with the camera is used in some Quests. When taking a photo for the quest, the items that must be in the photo will have a light box drawn around them. Once this photo is taken, the quest will be completed, and the Player's character will hand a photo to the quest-giver, and receive a reward in return. Background This item is known in LEGO sets as Camera Handheld Style - Type 1 and is found in a wide variety of themes and sets. Notes On the PC, this photograph feature is separate from the Steam screenshot feature (Lego Worlds screenshots are stored in C:\Users\\AppData\Roaming\Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment\LEGOWorlds\SAVEDGAMES\CONTENT\S1-SYSGLOBAL\PICS (where S1 refers to Slot 1 - change to S2 for Slot 2, etc), while Steam screenshots are stored in \userdata\\760\remote\332310\screenshots). * Cannot zoom as much as Binoculars or Telescope. * While looking through the viewfinder, there are translucent black indicator marks at the corners and in the center of the viewing area, simulating the appearance of looking through a camera. This can be removed by holding the " " (minus) button (keyboard or keypad). These marks do not appear on the screenshots taken with this feature. * Taking a photo of a posing Character will grant an Achievement. Gallery Camera_flash.jpg|Flash! Camera-Scientist.jpg|Holding the camera in early access was awkward. Category:Items Category:Tools